hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Pythia (Race)
Pythias are a race of powerful beings that feature primarily in Hello Charlotte Episode 1, but are referenced throughout the series. The Pythias were inhabitants of a land within the TV World known as "Delphi" before their world ceased to be by the end of Episode 1. General Pythias are beings that are beyond comprehension, and are said to be perceived differently by each race. They are incredibly powerful beings that can create their own realms without the need for Oracle powers, and are thus considered to be extremely dangerous. There are some distinctions between males and females. Males are referred to as "Frei" and have two narrow eyes on each side of their faces, one above the other in proximity to each other. Females are called "Freya", and instead have two human-like eyes and one large one in their foreheads. Some Pythias have additional limbs.http://etherane.tumblr.com/post/156361659178/fictional-diseases-of-hello-charlotte-some-of Kinds of Pythia *Globalist - Those among the Pythia who sought The Oracle's power to unify their minds with one another, presumably with or without consent. *Individualist - In fierce opposition to the Globalists, these Pythias wished to maintain their individuality and fought to prevent the loss of ego. *The Executioners - Radical and violent Pythias who relentlessly persecuted the Oracle during the second Godhunt, taking countless lives in the process and presumably driving their species to extinction. These Pythias will eagerly attack anyone not directly affiliated with them (wearing Executioner Masks). Seen only in the Slaughterland. The Oracle Era What precious little is known about the legacy of the Pythias is revealed through monologues from both the Librarian (Frei) and later Umbrella Man in Hello Charlotte Episode 2. The Pythias enjoyed prosperity in the pre-Oracle era. The emergence of the Oracle proved to be divisive, and war would soon break out between the two major opposing parties; such was the beginning of the first Godhunt, as recounted by Frei. Initially, the Globalists proved too formidable due to their vast numbers, and mass suicides and desertion thinned the ranks of the Individuals even further. Umbrella Man elaborates further on the pact between the Oracle and its Globalist hosts. As the Globalists themselves didn't fully believe that their wish would be realized, it thus became twisted. Consequently, the process was slow and agonizing — thoughts, feelings, and memories became shared by all hosts without the loss of their sense of selves ("Loss of privacy without loss of ego!" - UM). The Pythias would then denounce the Oracle and retaliated violently against it, which sparked the second Godhunt. The Executioners organized, donning distinct white masks, and brought the Globalists to their knees; Charlotte and Felix arrived in the Slaughterland in the aftermath of this second clash. Other Appearances The Pythias have a cameo appearance in Hello Charlotte: Delirium, found only in The REDRUM. Dr. Huxley was keeping a livestock of them for his experiments, and interacting with them will result in Charlotte being discovered and inevitably killed by the doctor. The Pythias do not feature at all in Hello Charlotte Episode 3, but are mentioned a few times, most notably in the 6F laboratories. A Pythia appears briefly in the HC3 trailer (found below). Known Pythias * Bunny Freya * The Oracle/Frei * Librarian Frei * White-Haired Freya Trivia * In the Book of Truth, Charlotte describes the Pythias as a "Type 4 Civilization". This is linked to The Kardashev Scale,http://www.veronicasicoe.com/blog/2014/04/the-kardashev-scale-0-to-6/ created by the Russian Astrophysicist Nikolai Kardashev,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikolai_Kardashevwho created it as a method of working out how advanced a civilization is by how much energy they have access to. ** The original scale did not include Type 4 Civilizations, which was added later after the scale was extended. A Type 4 Civilization would have access to all the energy in their universe. ** This may explain why Charlotte believes that Pythias are extremely dangerous. *According to Umbrella Man, Pythian society managed to successfully embrace communism. * From Charlotte's perspective, Pythias have red blood.https://twitter.com/etherane/status/1093996143074250754 Gallery 4days.png|4 Days Left FreyaBlack.png Special.jpg FreyaBeta.jpg Freyasss.jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Delirium Characters Category:False Realm